hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Typo Curse
History One day someone started roleplaying Typo Curse. So this came about. Later the roleplayer was discovered to Roma. Appearance Typo Curse has extremely shaggy, chin-length, black hair and wears glasses. His appearance is that of a perfectionist and keeps a fairly orderly appearance unless angered. Typo often wears a maroon turtle-neck with grey-black pants and sneakers. He will always be seen with a laptop. He suffers from carpal tunnel syndrome and his hands are weak, causing them to easily injure. As a result, he may be seen wearing a hand brace occasionally. Personality Typo is generally quiet, calm, and down to earth. Serious by nature, he can be somewhat irritable if he is disturbed while working. When he is involved with the other Curses' antics, he often feels that he is the only sane man. Despite his calm demeanor, under the right circumstances he can suddenly burst into tantrums. Typo has unreasonably high standards for himself; these tantrums most often occur when he realizes he has made a mistake, especially in his work. The only other trigger to this anger is him dealing with his brother for an extended period of time. This Curse is obsessed with being perfect, especially when writing. He will break into fits of rage if he finds even one typo in his work. His rage sometimes gets so bad that he will break his laptop as a result of him flipping the table or throwing his laptop. In which case IC Curse or Gamer Curse have to come over and fix it for him. After his rage subsides, he will then go back to his calm and collected state which may disturb some people. He has yet to come to the fact that perfection is not possible in anything and that everyone makes mistakes. He tries to distinguish himself with his focus on self perfection, unlike his brother who expects everyone to be perfect. Typo is an extremely diligent worker. So diligent that he has been known to work late into the night. One can even speculate that he is quite a workaholic. His obsession with perfection is part of the reason he works so much. He spends about 80% of the time looking for imperfections in his work. Despite spending a lot of time with a laptop, Typo Curse is actually not very good with technology. Once he breaks a piece of equipment, he will begin panicking and rolling around uselessly until someone (usually IC or Gamer) comes over and fixes it for him. He becomes even more useless when he loses his glasses since he cannot see a thing without them. Relationships Family Perfectionism Curse Typo's older brother. His relationship with Perf is rather strained, speaking to him only when it is absolutely necessary. Friends Gamer Curse When Typo has his fits of rage and breaks his laptop, Gamer will often be the one who comes and fixes it for him. Although he is annoyed by her personality, Typo is thankful for her help. Internet Connection Curse Another person that Typo comes to for help in the event that he breaks his laptop. Over time they have become rather close. Despite IC's mischievous nature, Typo is rarely bothered by it as he does his work offline. Enemies Homework Curse Seme Curse Seme Curse enjoys pushing Typo's buttons and making him rage. He especially enrages Typo by calling him "Chen" instead of "Chen-Gong" causing Typo to lose his normal cool and break into rage again. Seme Curse has been known to have made a pass on him several times indicating his interest causing Typo discomfort when around him. Acquaintances Procrastination Curse Shipping Curse Typo finds Shipping's improv pairing names to be annoying since he butchers names for the sake of a shipping name. Singer Curse Category:Personification